1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a combination of a faucet handle and a control valve, and more particularly to a combination of a faucet handle and a control valve with is suitable for different control valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, different control valves are provided with different styles of valve rod, which require different corresponding faucet handle.
In order to simplify the assembly options, a connecting joint is developed to make the faucet handle to be suitable for different valve rods for different control valves. However, the conventional connecting joints still have different limitations.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a combination of a faucet handle and a control valve to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.